Pequeños
by MiSAVIN16
Summary: Pan decide empezar de nuevo su vida después de que su abuelo se fué con las esferas, pero lo que no sabe es que Bra tambien tenía unos "pequeños" planes... para concluir, Goten y Trunks serán victimas de los planes de la Princesa de los Saiyayins. T/P G/B. CAP 4 UP
1. Chapter 1

**Bueno, este es mi primer fanfic de Dragon Ball, y la verdad quería expresar mi imaginación en ese anime porque fue uno de los primeros animes que conocí de pequeña. Bien, espero que les guste.**

**_Todos los personajes de Dragon Ball Z pertenecen a Akira Toriyama._**

* * *

Han pasado dos años después de que Goku se marchó junto con las esferas del dragón, la paz nuevamente reinaba en la Tierra, pero claro… no era lo mismo para los guerreros Z vivir sin su querido amigo, bueno… excepto por el príncipe de los saiyayin, Vegeta, la ausencia de su rival lo tenía sin cuidado… aparentemente. Pero quien más sufría era la nieta del hombre más fuerte del universo, Pan Son Satan.

Últimamente ella se la pasaba encerrada en su habitación mas tiempo de lo normal, lloraba en silencio o estudiaba por varias horas para distraer su mente, no tenía ganas de salir… para lo único que salía de su casa era para ir a la escuela a recuperar el año que perdió en el espacio, buscando las esferas del dragón junto con Trunks y su abuelito aniñado… para otras cosas de la vida cotidiana no tenía ningún interés; y eso les preocupaba mucho a sus padres Gohan y Videl. En eso que alguien toca a la puerta de su habitación y es llamada por una voz familiar.

- Pan… querida ¿puedo pasar? – llamaba a la puerta de su habitación una mujer de ojos azules como el cielo, con largo cabello color azabache juntada en una trenza expresando en su voz preocupación, y no era nadie mas que Videl, la madre de Pan.

- Está bien… - dijo entre sollozos la pelinegra adolescente, quien estaba acostada en su cama boca abajo y cubriéndose la cabeza con su almohada mientras su madre entraba a la habitación con una enorme bandeja de comida.

- Pan… tienes que alimentarte, no te hará nada bueno estar días sin comer… - decía la ojiazul con un tono de voz pasivo y confortable - en especial porque tienes la sangre Saiyayin corriendo por tus venas.

- …sniff – La hija de Gohan solo respondió a esas palabras quitándose la almohada de la cabeza dejando ver sus ojos azabache llenos de lagrimas y frunciendo un poco el ceño de la tristeza mirando a su madre mientras tenía un rubor en sus mejillas, Videl miraba con dolor a su hija y aun así sonreía levemente a pesar de todo y abrazó a su pequeña mientras le acariciaba la cabeza mientras ella lloraba hundiendo su cara en el pecho de su madre.

Su padre Gohan también estaba triste por ello, pero no dejaba que la tristeza lo agobiara a tal grado que lo afectase en su vida cotidiana porque era muy fuerte después de todo, su tío Goten también estaba en esas condiciones, incluso abandonó su habito de ser un mujeriego y reemplazarlo por el entrenamiento como en los viejos tiempos, pero tampoco se dejaba vencer por ese sentimiento… después de todo son saiyayines, bueno… mas bien semisaiyayines.

- Pan, vamos… tienes que levantar ese ánimo, ahora es tu turno… tu padre y tu tío lo hicieron, ahora están mas calmados. – decía Videl todavía abrazando a su hija.

- Pero… pero… sniff… - tartamudeaba mientras sollozaba en voz baja.

- A tu abuelito no le gustará verte triste por su culpa, todos estamos tratando de recuperarnos de ese golpe… incluso Bulma nos llamó por telefono y dijo que haría una fiesta con todos nosotros para levantar el ánimo.

- Mamá… no… quiero… - declinó la hija de Gohan muy insegura.

- Vamos querida, piensa… ¿Qué es lo que siempre te levanta el ánimo o que es lo que te divierte? ¡vamos, dime! - dijo la ojiazul en tono juguetón mientras le agarraba la nariz en son de cariño a su retoño.

- jejejeje ¡mamá! - soltó un quejido mirando divertida a Videl - ummm… jugar y molestar a Trunks y a mi tío Goten – contestó Pan ahora con mejor humor que unos segundos atrás. - … y pasar el rato con mi amiga Bra.

- jajaja sí, si vamos para la Corporación Capsula, tendrás la gran oportunidad de divertirte con todos ellos, no va a haber gente desconocida, solo nosotros y será una fiesta informal después de todo... nadie te obligará a vestir de manera exótica ni nada por el estilo.

-Está bien mamá, si tanto insistes… – secándose las lágrimas de sus ojos – y ahora que lo mencionas… - sonriendo de forma picara - me muero por ver de nuevo a mi tío y a Trunks para divertirnos jijiji, de seguro a Bra se le haya ocurrido nuevas formas de entretenernos con ese par.

-¡Ese es el espíritu hija! - exclamó feliz la hija de Mr. Satán, por fin ya le había quitado ese humor depresivo a su pequeña, por un momento juró que le habían vuelto a sus ojos un brillo que había desaparecido desde que su abuelito se había ido. Después de dos años Pan Son Satán de 17 años ha vuelto a la vida.

* * *

**Bueno, aquí termina el primer capitulo, lo siento si empezó siendo muy corto pero es el primer capitulo. No se si voy por el buen camino en cuanto a la historia por el momento. Solo me falta desarrollar mas cosas**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bueno, aqui les dejo el siguiente capitulo, ya se que no soy muy buena con las tramas o con el orden de las ideas pero estoy queriendo hacer un esfuerzo, así que no sean muy duros conmigo. ¿sí?**

* * *

Y así… pasaron seis días desde que Videl habló con Pan sobre ese asunto, y de hecho la familia Son y los guerreros Z ya se dirigían a la Corporación Capsula para festejar la paz que reinaba; aunque el primero en llegar a la casa de los Brief fue Goten, ya que después de todo es el mejor amigo de Trunks.

-buenos días- dijo Goten tocando el timbre, y para su sorpresa quien le abrió la puerta fue la _"linda hermanita"_ de Trunks, quien en esos momentos llevaba puesto su traje rojo que la caracterizaba, una blusa sin mangas roja corta, una falda y botas rojas y tenía su cabello color jade suelto. Pero esta vez se veía diferente, seguía siendo joven, claro... pero ahora se veía un poco mas alta y se notaba que se le había desarrollado más su cuerpo y se podía apreciar que ahora ya era una mujer mayor, con 18 años de edad, lo cual no pasó desapercibido del pelinegro.

- ¡Oh! Hola Goten, ¿Qué te pasó? Yo pensé que llegarías tarde como lo haces de costumbre – saludó en tono burlón la hija de Vegeta.

- jaja que chistosita, ¿puedo pasar su _"Alteza Real"? –_ contestó irónico y haciendo una reverencia con burla en cuanto a lo ultimo que dijo.

- Como usted desee _"soldado de clase baja" –_ respondió la princesa siguiendole el juego usando la frase de su padre mientras lo dejaba pasar a la sala de la casa.

- ¿Así o mas igualita a tu padre Princesa? – dijo Goten con burla cruzando los brazos.

- ¿Y que me dices tú? Oh! Se me olvidaba, tienes otro corte de pelo y aparte eres un "mujeriego" – añadió la princesa poniéndose las manos en la cadera mientras ponía una sonrisa burlona, lo cual hizo que Goten hiciera una mueca de disgusto.

-¡Oye! … bueno, no voy a negar que fui a viva imagen de mi padre cuando niño pero… ¡lo de mujeriego te pasaste!

- Oh! Es cierto, ya no eres un mujeriego, estás saliendo con esa chica Pares ¿verdad? – arqueó una ceja con un pequeño tic en el ojo tras mencionar a esa chica.

-No, rompí con ella – contestó secamente mientras se sentaba en el sofá de la sala y cruzaba los brazos.

_"CRACK"_

En ese momento la Princesa de los Saiyayin se quedó sorprendida teniendo los ojos como plato, según ella la relación de Goten con Pares era estable, de hecho parecía que ella se terminaría casando con él, pero… ¿Qué sucedió? Han pasado tantas cosas desde que el padre de Goten, Goku, desapareció junto con las esferas del dragón que no supo nada de ellos, incluso suponía que Goten ya tenía familia… pero no, aun seguía siendo un solteron.

- Entonces… - dijo Bra agitando su cabeza saliendo de su trance – aun sigues de mujeriego saliendo con muchas chicas… ¿verdad?

- ¿eh?...- el de ojos azabache arqueó una ceja y despues puso cara seria - lamento decepcionarte _Princesa_, pero la respuesta es un rotundo NO. –contestó el pelinegro no muy animado, dejando desconcertada a la peliazul.

- ¿Y eso? Eso no parece provenir de ti, ¿Qué te pasó? – preguntó la hija de Bulma sentándose a un lado del pelinegro confundida.

Goten parecía incomodo con el tema por lo que respiró hondo después de la pregunta de la de cabello color jade.

- Desde que rompí con Pares hace casi dos años, "_23 meses para ser preciso"_ debido a que no comprendió la situacion por la que pasaba yo y los demás de mi familia, ya no he tenido ánimos para estar saliendo con chicas… como que esos años de salir a fiesta casi todo el tiempo se han terminado, así de simple. – contestó el pelinegro moviendo las manos como si fuese lo mas obvio del mundo.

- ¡¿23 MESES?! – Enfatizó Bra con la boca abierta – Vaya, se nota que nos hemos perdido de mucho mi hermanito y yo – dijo con un tono de nostalgia y soltó un suspiro.

- Pues… ¿Qué pensabas, que iba a estar de mujeriego toda la vida? – interrogó desconfiado el hermano menor de Gohan.

- ¿La verdad?... – la peliazul rodó los ojos haciendo una pausa momentánea a su respuesta – sí, no me esperaría otra cosa si no estás casado a tu edad.

Esa respuesta no le agradó para nada al hijo menor de Milk, eso lo había hecho enojar porque ahora ese tema de salir con chicas o sentar cabeza ya los tomaba enserio, no como antes que salía con varias sin importarle romperles el corazón al final.

- ¡No no no no y NO, no quiero llegar a ser como el Maestro Roshi! De por sí ya es suficiente con él y Yamcha.

- Entonces… ¿Qué piensas hacer de tu vida, eh? – preguntó interrogatoria la hermosa hija de Bulma.

- Umm… no se, tal vez… - se quedó pensando un momento y después sonrió de repente con malicia – Fastidiarte en lo que me queda de vida.

- Aaaah NO! Eso si que no, por si no lo sabes eso será imposible una vez que llegue el día en que me tenga que casar y funde mi propia familia. – respondió de malas Bra.

-Pues en lo que llega_ milagrosamente_ ese día, te deseo suerte en tu vida social _Princesita._ porque con lo sobre-protector que es tu padre dudo mucho que llegue, en lo que a mi me concierne_ –_ dijo burlón Goten mientras la despeinaba con su mano en señal de cariñito pesado.

-¡OYE! NO ME DESPEINES!

-jajaja no te preocupes, en realidad pienso volver a entrenar porque he perdido condición en estos años – añadió divertido Goten.

Vaya que para Bra, Goten si que podía llegar a ser muy fastidioso, pero por otro lado en su interior se sentía tranquila al saber su estado actual, que rompió con Pares hace casi dos años, a ella nunca le había dado buena pinta esa chica como para que fuese alguien muy humilde o comprensible ante todas las situaciones, "_No estaba celosa, que les quede claro antes de dar prejuicios"_ y además Goten dejó de ser un mujeriego… por un lado no lo reconocía pero a la vez le alegró de que terminara su explicación con broche de oro cuando le dijo que decidió volver a entrenar.

-auch… pues espero que en lo que entrenas te lleves consigo a Trunks, ese hermanito que tengo no ha estado entrenando últimamente… y como dijo mi papá, capaz que después ya no se puedan transformar en Super Saiyayin con el paso del tiempo y que pierdan mas condición.

Ese último comentario le puso los pelos de punta a Goten, mas motivos para volver a entrenar y despertar de nuevo el amor por las peleas y hacerse fuerte, deseando también llevar también a Gohan a entrenar, pero conociéndolo eso sería casi imposible, su hermano es todo un investigador y no deja esa montaña de libros por nada del mundo a menos que se trate de comer, dormir, bañarse, pasarlo en familia y… bueno, ya saben.

Pasaron dos horas desde que Goten había llegado, y se le había ido el tiempo conversando y discutiendo con Bra sobre lo que había pasado en esos dos años y además de los insultos que se lanzaban, y no se habían percatado de que su madre Milk, su hermano Gohan, Videl y Pan ya estaban en la Corporación Capsula.

- ¡Hola Bra, hola tío Goten! – saludó Pan apareciendo detrás del sofá. – que bien me siento de volver a verlos…- dijo con nostalgia y se lanzó a abrazar a la peliazul y a su tío juntos a tal grado que los tumbó del sofá y los tres terminaron tendidos en el suelo.

- ¡WOAH! ¡Hola Pan! ¡que bueno es volverte a ver amiga! - dijo la princesa emocionada regresandole el abrazo a pesar de tenerla encima.

- Jejeje hola Sobrinita, has crecido mucho en estos dos años – dijo con tono humorístico el pelinegro pero a la vez sincero, se podía ver que su sobrina al igual que Bra se le había desarrollado un poco más su cuerpo, ya no era plana como hace dos años, se podía apreciar que ya le faltaba poco para ser considerada una mujer, estaba a un año de distancia. En lo que se reincorporaban la peliazul y el de pelo azabache para volverse a sentar en el sillón, Goten sonrió imaginándose la reacción de su amigo Trunks cuando viese a la _"pequeña"_ Pan casi toda una mujer, pero por el momento seguía siendo considerada una niña.

- Lo se ¿Que estaban haciendo? – preguntó inocentemente la sobrina de Goten y se les quedó mirando, se fijó que los dos ahora estaban sentados en el mismo sillón y para colmo muy cerca de la misma forma antes de que ella los tumbara al suelo por el abrazo, entonces una sonrisa picara se esbozo en su rostro. – Oooohhhh… Bra, si que ya lo hiciste recapacitar, ¿eh? Ya quiero ver tu boda jijiji

- ¡¿QUEE?! – gritaron los aludidos de la sorpresa y para colmo les estaba saliendo humo por las orejas y emitian el sonido de un tetera con agua hirviendo.

- ¡PAN! ¡NO DIGAS RIDICULECES! – gritó toda roja esta vez la orgullosa peliazul.

- umm… ahora que lo pienso… es cierto, mi tío Goten no se podría casar contigo porque tu papá lo descuartizaría antes de que eso sucediera – añadió Pan fingiendo inocencia.

- ¡OYE! ¡¿QUIEN DIJO QUE YO ESTABA SALIENDO CON BRA?! POR SI NO LO SABES YO YA NO ESTOY SALIENDO CON NADIE Y NO VOLVERÉ A HACERLO – contestó de mal humor su tío, lo cual dejó boquiabierta a Pan momentáneamente, de seguro algo lo había golpeado en la cabeza para que dejara de hacer eso, pensó la hija de Gohan.

- grrr… ¡Pan! ¿Por qué mejor no vas a fastidiar al distraído de mi hermanito, eh? Y nos dejas en paz – dijo enojada Bra soltando un aire de ironía en sus palabras mientras le palpitaba una vena en la sien.

- ¡Es cierto! No he visto a… a Trunks en mucho tiempo, iré a saludarlo… nos vemos jejeje - contestó Pan con una cara de pensativa mientras subía las escaleras que dirigian a la habitacion del pelilila.

Después de eso Pan se dirigió hacia donde estaba Trunks, en su habitación checando un torrente de papeles dejando solos a su tío y a su amiga.

- Ush, mi sobrina no tiene remedio – dijo Goten mientras se ponía una mano en la frente.

- al parecer no cambiará, pero el hecho de que le guste mi hermano me deja mucho que pensar.

_*Rayon de disco*_

- ¿ENSERIO? NO ME LO CREO NI TANTITO – dijo Goten sorprendido con los ojos muy abiertos.

- Ay por favor, no me digas que no te has dado cuenta.

- Para serte sincero,… no

- No puede ser, y ¿no se te pasó por la cabeza esa posibilidad? Después de todo estuvieron casi un año juntos en el espacio, y no podemos asegurar que no pasó nada entre ellos, y el unico testigo fue tu papá que en ese momento era un niño.

- ahora que lo dices... – Goten se quedó pensativo durante unos minutos, tratando de imaginarse las situaciones por las que han de haber pasado aunque se imaginase cosas erróneas, cosas que ni al caso hasta que…- NO-PUE-DE-SER –añadió abriendo los ojos más de la cuenta.

- ¿Ahora ves que yo tengo razón? – dijo Bra mientras asentía con la cabeza con orgullo tras dejar sin palabras al hijo del rival de su padre.

- Pero… pobrecita de mi sobrina, le lleva varios años de diferencia, no creo que funcione... y si funcionara, no creo que Gohan lo permitieran aun con el consentimiento de Videl.

- y, no se te ha pasado la idea de cambiarles la edad?

- ¿CAMBIARLES LA EDAD?

- Exacto

- ¿pero de que modo, Pan se haría mayor o Trunks se volvería un niño?

- Creo que Trunks se volverá niño, de hecho pienso usar un experimento en el que he estado trabajando sin el consentimiento de mi mamá.

- ¿Experimento?

- Sí, ¿quieres saber como funciona? Si quieres puedo darte un ejemplo insectillo de indias – dijo la princesa con una sonrisa siniestra, lo cual hizo que Goten tragara saliva… definitivamente ese no fue un buen día para tener una larga charla con la orgullosa Princesa de los Saiyayin, y para concluir con algo relacionado a ser su conejillo de indias.

* * *

_Mientras tanto en la habitación de Trunks…_

El primogénito del Príncipe de los Saiyayin se encontraba sentado en el escritorio que tenía cerca de su cama terminando de ordenar un enorme papeleo de la C.C, cual lo tenía con dolores de cabeza desde un buen rato, ¿Cómo rayos aguantaba tener que encargarse de un montón de papeles para el día siguiente?... era un hecho que el pelilila deseaba tomar un descanso pero no tenía un buen pretexto para hacerlo, bueno… eso creía él.

- ¡Hola Trunks! – saludó una pelinegra de 17 años que apareció frente a él de cabeza sacándolo de sus pensamientos y asustandolo de paso, haciendo que el hermano de Bra se fuera para atrás con todo y silla terminando patas arriba, y se reincorporó.

- ¡AH! ¡Pan, no vuelvas a hacer eso!

- Jiji lo siento – dijo sacando la lengua en señal de penita y poniéndose una mano detrás de su cabeza.

- Un momento… ¿Pan? – el pelilila apenas recapacitó a lo que sus ojos veían, hasta se había quitado los lentes y vio que realmente era Pan, ahora tenía el pelo un poco mas largo hasta media espalda y había crecido unos centímetros, en cuanto a los gustos por la ropa… seguían siendo los mismos, solo que se veia que se habia desarrollado, pero para el gusto de Trunks, ese desarrollo fue muy notorio a pesar de que solo habían pasado dos años, no más.

- Sí, ¿sorprendido, verdad?– dicho eso se lanzó sobre Trunks para abrazarlo de la emoción, haciendo que cayera al suelo de la misma manera que lo hizo con su tío y con su amiga.

- ¡WOAH! …la verdad sí, me sorprendí… en especial porque no te hemos visto en dos años. - respondió el hijo de Vegeta mas relajado de ver a Pan, su aparición lo había hecho olvidar el papeleo que tenía que revisar de la empresa.

- Jajaja sí, cambiando de tema... ¿sabes lo que he visto en la sala? – dijo la pelinegra con un tono divertido.

- umm... no se, déjame adivinar -poniéndose una mano en la barbilla- a mi hermana besándose con Goten en la sala– dijo con ironía el pelilila.

- Eso quisieras Trunks, en lo unico que acertaste es que estaban en la sala, pero muy juntitos para mi gusto... aunque tu hermana es muy orgullosa y negará que le gusta mi tío, a pesar de que se puede ver de lejos que se muere por él – dijo Pan inflando los cachetes como de decepción. – La verdad comienzo a pensar quien de ustedes dos se parece más al señor Vegeta, tú o Bra – eso ultimo lo dijo con un tono burlón.

- La verdad no tengo ni idea de como tu papá terminó casándose con tu mamá. -reflexionó la pelinegra queriéndoselo imaginar, pero solo imaginarse al orgulloso príncipe de los saiyayins todo romántico y besando a la progenitora de Trunks la puso de color azul, y generándole un escalofrió como si se tratase de una película de terror o algo peor.

Trunks se levantó del suelo mientras se aguantaba las ganas de reírse, era cierto, puede que él se pareciera mucho a su padre… pero en su actitud no lo era a menos de que se tratase de luchar sin compasión contra algún enemigo, y en cuanto a su hermana Bra… ella se parecia físicamente mucho a su madre y le encanta salir de compras, pero muy orgullosa y a veces actuaba como su padre cuando se enojaba, por el simple hecho de decir apodos o insultos dependiendo de la situación, como _insecto, debilucho o guerrero de clase baja_, pero en mayoría de los casos les decía insectos a las personas que detestaba, lo cual era raro pero memorable porque era la viva imagen de Vegeta durante unos segundos.

- Es cierto, Bra es muy orgullosa, ella nunca daría el brazo a torcer – dijo el de cabellos lavanda saliéndole una gota en la cabeza.

- Pero… ¿que tal si le damos un empujón, no te parece buena idea Trunks? – entrecerrando los ojos y sonriendo con picardía.

- ¡De ninguna manera, estaremos fritos para cuando se entere! – sudando frio.

- Quien dijo que teníamos que ser nosotros, solo se necesita el empujón de un niño… eso es todo

- Con que a eso te refieres, eh? pero tenemos un insignificante problemita.

- ¿Cuál?

- ¿De donde sacaremos a un niño en este momento? – cruzó los brazos y frunciendo el ceño esperando una respuesta, heredó la pose familiar después de todo.

- ¡Chin, no me acordaba! – razonó Pan poniéndose una mano en la frente.

- Es un hecho, nosotros tampoco daremos el brazo a torcer… son asuntos de mi hermana, así que mejor olvídate de eso Pan. – dijo Trunks mientras salía de su habitación.

- Pero!... pero Trunks!

Justo cuando Pan se disponía a salir, de repente vio a Bra disparándo un rayo a Trunks con una pistola extraña, junto con la princesa se encontraba un niño de 4 años igualito a su abuelo con un kimono de color azul, con unos pantalones blancos y calzado negro; cuando Bra dejó de disparar el rayo, vio que donde estaba el pelilila se encontraba un niño de 5 años con el mismo color de pelo… ¡NO PUEDE SER! La historia se está repitiendo, pero esta vez con la persona que era la más importante para Pan desde que su abuelito ya no estaba con ellos.

- ¡¿T-Trunks?! – gritó sorprendida Pan.

* * *

**Aqui concluye el segundo capitulo. Lo se... fue mas largo que el anterior pero, es mejor que conformarse con 600 palabras por capitulo que 2000 por cap. Espero que les haya gustado, y si no es así, ni modo. No puedo complacer a todo el mundo.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Aqui les traigo otro capitulo, esto al parecer hará revivir la infancia de ciertos semisaiyayines, literalmente. **

* * *

_- ¡¿T-Trunks?! – gritó sorprendida Pan._

- ¿Eh? Que suced… -en ese momento el de cabellos lavanda se tapó la boca porque se dio cuenta de que algo no estaba bien, su voz era igual a cuando era pequeño. Primero vio sus manos, luego su ropa y para su sorpresa tenía puesto una camisa larga verde con el emblema de la Corporación Capsula, unos shorts color lila, con calcetas blancas y calzado negro, y luego vio que todo se veía mas grande que antes, y en ese momento se dio cuenta... de que ahora era un niño mocoso, por lo que se asustó y a la vez se enfureció.

– ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! ¡NO NO NO NO NO NO! ¡BRA! ¡ME LAS PAGARÁS! – gritó enfurecido el pequeño a su hermana, la cual veía con ternura la escena, ella ya había visto fotos de su hermano cuando tenía esa edad, pero debía admitir que verlo en vivo y en directo era mucho mejor, eso no tenía precio.

- ¡Que lindo te ves! – gritó maravillada la hija de Bulma mientras juntaba sus manos de la emoción y el pequeño clon de Goku que estaba detrás de ella sudaba la gota gorda, y Bra al final decidió dejarlos solos por si ocurria una pelea y no quería estar dentro de ella... mejor cuidar al pequeñín que tenía por detrás.

- ¡¿T…T-Trunks?! – balbuceó Pan aun con los ojos abiertos como plato. - ¿enserio eres tú? - haciendo que por fin se ganara la atención del aludido, que nada mas volteó hacia ella y puso una cara de estar realmente irritado, y más por esa pregunta.

- Claro que soy yo, ¿que no es obvio? – contestó enojado y cruzado de brazos, pero esa respuesta con enojo no le dolió a la pelinegra por ser pequeño, le dolían sus respuestas cuando el pelilila era mayor y gritaba.

- De hecho… te ves rarito – añadió la pelinegra rascándose la cabeza y sonriendo nerviosa. – yo siempre pensé que así habías nacido. - auch, eso ultimo hizo que el pequeñin se irritara aun más, ya que eso no tenía sentido... y se supone que Pan ya tenía 17 años.

- Oye, eso si me dolió... –dijo Trunks ofendido - ¿Acaso no sabes que todos fuimos bebés alguna vez? ¡Incluso mi papá aunque no lo creas! Deberías de saberlo en estos momentos– añadió señalándola con el dedito acusador, provocando que la hija de Gohan se pusiera nerviosa.

- Eh… umm… lo siento Trunks – agachó la cabeza – solo fue una bromita, pero veo que no te cayó bien, ¿estás muy sensible por la edad?

- ¿Perdón? -arqueó una ceja y poniendo las manos en su cadera- ¡¿Como que sensible por la edad, pues de que edad me estás viendo!?

- ummm… te ves como un niño de 5 años, y algo me dice que tendré que hacer de niñera contigo, así estaremos a mano. -¿ser cuidado por Pan? No, ya tuvo suficiente con haberla cuidado junto a Goku cuando estuvieron en el espacio, una cosa es convivir con la pelinegra, y otra es aguantarla mientras es un mocoso, por lo que instantáneamente quiso declinar.

- ¡Oh oh, no gracias! Puedo cuidarme solo en esta situación

- Pero… ¿y el señor Vegeta? ¿Qué dirá cuando te vea así?

-… Buen punto…-suspiró el hijo del príncipe de la casa- ni modo… si quieres puedes cuidarme –eso hizo que el rostro de Pan se iluminara.

-¡SIIII! - gritó emocionada y luego se dispuso a cargar al infante hasta la sala. "_¡Que lindo se ve Trunks, debo admitir que aunque tenga su memoria intacta se ve muy inocente, hasta me dan ganas de estrujarlo y… no, no Pan, ¡no pienses eso! ¡Eso sería muy vergonzoso! aunque sea un niño" –_Pensaba Pan mientras lo llevaba cargando por el pasillo, tan distraída estaba que ni se habia dado cuenta de que habían pasado por la entrada a la cámara de gravedad de Vegeta justo cuando ya había terminado el príncipe con su entrenamiento, durante unos momentos Vegeta había fijado su atención en Pan sin interés y todo para notar una bola lila cerca de su hombro... o cual al final le llamó la atencion. Eran cabellos, era un niño de pelo lila… para colmo Trunks miró hacia atrás y vio la cara de su padre, quien estaba con los ojos abiertos sorprendido, y el infante le hizo la señal de V con los dedos y sonriendo nervioso mientras le salía una gota en la sien… Pan ya se había alejado lo suficiente cargando a Trunks para cuando Vegeta recapacitara lo que vio. Ese mocoso y la nieta de Kakarotto se acababan de meter en un lio muy grande.

- ¡TRUUUUUUUUUUUUNKS! – fue lo ultimo que escucharon los aludidos del Príncipe de los Saiyayin antes de que entraran en panico, despues de todo Vegeta da miedo cuando se enoja.

- Oh oh… _"ya nos vio" -_ dijo Pan asustada - ¡AAAAYYY! – y salió disparada volando llevando consigo a Trunks de la mano quien todavía no había recapacitado a la situación, hasta que vio a su padre persiguiéndolos volando fuera de la corporación.

- ¡VENGAN AQUÍ MOCOSOS! ¡EXIJO UNA EXPLICACION! –gritaba Vegeta concentrándose mas su mirada en su primogénito que en Pan y al parecer mostraba terror en su cara.

- ¡Esto no me está gustando, para nada! – Gritó Trunks quien al instante se transformó en super saiyayin y emprendió el vuelo llevando esta vez a Pan consigo ya que volaba mucho más rápido por el miedo que sentía hacia su padre en ese momento.

- ¡Trunks! WHOAAAAAAAAA! – gritó Pan sorprendida al sentirse llevada a alta velocidad.

- ¡VUELVE AQUÍ MOCOSO! – Gritó Vegeta quien también se transformó en super saiyayin y volaba mas rápido que Trunks, digamos que le estaba pisando los talones… ser un niño de 5 años le afectó también su velocidad, menos mal que no había perdido la transformación de super saiyayin a pesar de que cuando tenía esa edad todavía no se podía transformar.

- ¡Trunks! ¡Tu papá está muy enojado!

- ¡Ya lo se! ¡¿Por qué crees que estamos ESCAPANDO?!

- ¡Pero creo que se está enojando mas! - dijo mirando lentamente hacia atrás para ver la cara de pocos amigos que tenía el tío Vegeta, lo cual le puso la piel de gallina y ahora tenía la frente azul.

- ¡VENGAN AQUÍ INSECTOS! ¡EXIJO EXPLICACIONES Y LAS VOY A OBTENER! ¡QUIERAS O NO TRUNKS! –dicho eso aceleró más la velocidad hasta terminar frente a frente con su hijo quien forzosamente tuvo que frenar en el aire y hasta se había escuchado el ruido de un freno de auto.

- Ay… ya nos alcanzó… – dijo Pan poniendo cara de horror y queriéndose esconder detrás del chibi a pesar de ser mas grande que el pelilila.

- y que lo digas, ser pequeño significa ser más lento… – dijo Trunks desapareciendo la transformación.

- ¡SILENCIO! -el grito hizo que los dos se encogieran y apretaran los ojos del miedo- ¡Trunks! ¡¿Quisiera saber que fue lo que te pasó?! ¡¿Por qué pasaste de ser un adulto a un mocoso de 5 años!? - exclamó Vegeta haciendo relucir una vena roja en la sien mientras que su primogénito apenas quería abrir los ojos.

No lo podía permitir, que su hijo ahora había vuelto a ser un niñito de 5 años, si supo su edad fue porque lo conoce después de todo... aunque no lo parezca.

- Papá, aunque te dijera quien me convirtió en un _"mocoso" _-dijo haciendo las comillas con los dedos y haciendo mueca- no me creerías por nada del mundo – contestó frunciendo el ceño e inflando los cachetes.

- ¡¿Y por qué no te creería mocoso?! - preguntó el saiyayin con cabello que señalaba para arriba con una mirada de incredulo y cruzando los brazos (como siempre), pero en lo que esperó la nieta de Kakarotto le dirige la palabra.

- Es sencillo señor Vegeta, Bra convirtió a Trunks en un niño con un aparato extraño que creo que ella misma inventó… y sabiendo que es su consentida, pues… ya se lo imaginará –contestó Pan en lugar de Trunks haciendo una mueca de nervios.

- Así es – asintió Trunks saliendole otra gota en la sien, lo cual hizo que el príncipe abriera los ojos tras haber mencionado a su princesita.

- ¡¿QUEEEE?! ¡¿ESA MOCOSA SALIÓ MAS ASTUTA QUE SU MADRE?! ¡ESO NO PUEDE SER!

- ¿Qué? – dijeron los dos a unisono confundidos saliéndoles una gota en sus nucas.

- Eso explica de donde salió el mocoso que se encontraba en la casa y era igualito al estúpido de Kakarotto, ha de ser Goten... -monologó pensativo.

-¡¿Goten?! - dijeron a unisoro los dos.

- ¡Ustedes dos, vendrán conmigo! – dicho y hecho, el saiyayin los agarró de sus camisas de la parte de la nuca y se los llevó volando a alta velocidad hasta la corporación capsula, sin importarle que estos se terminaran mareando o desmayando por tanta velocidad. Fue muy mala idea dejar de entrenar por una temporada, y mas sabiendo que el rival de Goku nunca deja de entrenar.

* * *

_Mientras tanto en la corporación Capsula…_

- Jajajaja ¡Goten, eres un amor! ¡No se por qué no se me había ocurrido esto antes! Eres tan adorable…– decía Bra toda conmovida abrazando al infante hasta casi asfixiarlo, aunque Goten se estaba queriendo zafar no podía y el ambiente estaba lleno de corazoncitos provenientes de la de cabellos Jade.

- ¡Ya suéltame! ¡Y no te burles que yo no soy ningún bebé! – dicho eso la princesa dejó de abrazarlo pero aun así lo seguía cargando en sus brazos.

- En teoría no lo eres, pero ahorita tienes 4 años, así que equivales a uno… ¿Cómo se pondrá tu madre cuando te vea así? … ¡que lindo! – dijo la princesa volviéndolo a abrazar como a un peluche, y a este paso el pobre de Goten empezaría a llorar... pero de la vergüenza, era un niño pero de todas formas era muy vergonzosa la escenita, pero ninguno de los dos se esperaba que cierta personita muy conocida llegara, y era una mujer de edad con los cabellos color Jade como el de Bra, ojos azules y para variar, estaba usando un overol dando a notar que estuvo ocupada con algunas maquinas de la corporación.

- Bra, Querida, ¿Qué están hacien… do? - dijo Bulma quien llegó y se quedó con las palabras en la boca, ¿era su imaginación o enserio a quien veía en esos momentos era a su hija cargando a un niño igualito a su amigo Goku?, solo que no tenía cola… pero después salió de su trance la mujer de Vegeta y contestó – ¡Bra! ¡No sabia que ya era abuela! Y me lo has estado ocultando – gritó Bulma toda emocionada y con cataratas en los ojos, definitivamente se le safo un tornillo por tanto tiempo de estar con Milk. Toda paranoica, exagerada y melodramática, esa reaccion sacó de onda a su hijita quien en ese instante puso cara de estar horrorizada y enojada al mismo tiempo.

- ¡¿Que?! ¡No mamá! ¡Claro que no! No es lo que parece – contestó Bra toda enojada soltando a Goten dejándolo caer al suelo de pompas, haciendo que el infante se quejara... para colmo de manera infantil.

- ¡Ouch! si que eres muy mala! Te odio – dijo el pequeño peli negro quejándose de la princesa de 18 años dejando mas conmocionada a Bulma.

- ¡¿COMO?! BRA! COMO PUEDES SER TAN CRUEL CON MI NIETO?! – dijo Bulma indignada cargando al hijo menor de Goku dejando en shock a su hija. – ¿estás bien pequeñín?

El niño no respondió, él también estaba en shock porque al parecer Bulma estaba creyendo que era un nieto suyo, al principio se le hizo gracioso hasta que…

- ¡Nunca me dijiste que tú y Goten salían y que incluso habían llegado muy lejos hasta este punto, se que tu padre es muy sobre protector pero… esta vez te pasaste jovencita! – dijo su madre melodramática bañando de lagrimas al niño que todavía seguía en sus brazos, y ahora tanto Bra como el chibi tenían un tic en el ojo.

- ¡Mamá! ¡Él no es mi hijo! ¡Y no! No he estado con Goten, mucho menos a esa parte a donde tú llegaste con mi papá para que naciéramos Trunks y yo, ese niño es Goten! – contestó Bra indignada frunciendo el ceño y señalando con el dedo al niño que todavía tenía el tic en el ojo.

- ¡¿QUEEE?! ¡¿Goten?! – reaccionó sorprendida la dueña de la corporación capsula, luego se fijó bien y… era cierto, se había acordado que Goten se veía igual a Goku cuando niño, pero… una parte no encajaba, ¿Cómo se convirtió en niño? Estaba callada mientras dejaba a Goten en el suelo y poniéndose una mano en la barbilla… pero todos sus pensamientos se disiparon cuando vio a su marido llegar a larga distancia llevando dos _"cosas"_ en las manos.

- ¡Vegeta! ¿Dónde has estado? Se me hizo raro que no estuvieses en tu cámara de gravedad – comentó Bulma toda confundida, y mas cuando vio de cerca que las "cosas" que cargaba Vegeta eran un niño como de 5 años y una pelinegra de 17, reconoció que esa pelinegra era Pan.

- ¡Mujer! Tenemos un problema – dicho eso soltó a Trunks y a Pan haciendo que terminaran tirados boca abajo en el suelo, dejando boquiabierta a su mujer cuando vio al niño peli lila, al principio ella estaba pensando lo peor hasta que…

- Ouch… hola mamá, jajaja – añadió Trunks riendo nervioso y rascándose la cabeza esperando una reacción de su progenitora.

-¡¿TRUNKS?! – contestó Bulma ahora con los ojos como plato y con la boca abierta, ese niño era su bebé, su primogénito.

* * *

**Jejeje... creo que ese me salió un poco mas simplon, no se... no estoy satisfecha con esta parte, pero creo que por el momento me conformo con eso... un poquito.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Aqui les traigo el cuarto capitulo... es un poco confuso en mi opinion, pero espero que les guste.**

* * *

_- Ouch… hola mamá, jajaja – añadió Trunks riendo nervioso y rascándose la cabeza esperando una reacción de su progenitora._

_-¡¿TRUNKS?! – contestó Bulma ahora con los ojos como plato y con la boca abierta, ese niño era su bebé, su primogénito._

- Si mamá… soy yo – dijo el pelilila levantándose del suelo y todavía con la mano en la nuca.

- P-pero… ¿Cómo, tú también?

- ¿Como que yo también?...- el pequeño sudó la gota gorda imaginándose la respuesta - aaah noo, eso si que no, no me digas que…

En ese momento chibi Trunks miró hacia donde estaba su hermana y justo como sospechó, vio junto a ella a su amigo Goten convertido en un niño, ahora esos dos eran unos mocosos de nuevo y no sabían que hacer. Por Goten no había ningún problema, en el sentido de que no tiene compromiso con alguien, y en buen momento dejó de ser mujeriego ¿no lo creen?… pero ¿Trunks? ¿Qué iba a hacer con todo el rollo de la empresa? Ni modo que se presentara en su oficina convertido en niño y para empeorar que todos lo viesen raro.

- ¡Hola Trunks! –saludo Goten a su amigo con buen animo como lo haría cualquier niño - Al parecer tú y yo estamos en _"pequeños"_ aprietos ¿no lo crees? -poniéndose una mano detrás de la nuca y sonriendo nervioso.

- Sí… si no me dices no me doy cuenta –contestó el aludido siendo sarcástico, cruzando los brazos y rodando los ojos.

- Oye, ¡eso ya lo se! ¿Que tal si vamos a jugar? - dijo el de kimono azul con un aire infantil autentico, a pesar de que en su mente era de 29 años parecía realmente un niño.

- ¿Jugar a que? Recuerda que en realidad no somos unos niños

- Eso ya lo se - replicó inflando los cachetes frunciendo el ceño - Pero hay que aprovechar jijiji - concluyó el pequeño pelinegro riéndose en voz baja. Por lo que se ve chibi Goten tenía unos pequeños planes, literalmente.

- Si tú lo dices... – contestó el pequeño pelilila rodando los ojos no muy convencido.

- Vamonos de aquí, Trunks... - le murmuró Goten al oído, aprovechando que los adultos estaban metidos en otras cosas, como diría mi madre "en otros calzones".

Goten y Trunks de puntillas se alejaban de Bulma, Vegeta, Bra y Pan para platicar con mas comodidad porque como pudieron ver, a alguien no le agradó para nada la idea… asi que mejor se hicieron locos y los dejaron solitos. Hasta que llegaron volando al bosque de la montaña Paoz volando y siendo cuidadosos de no elevar su ki por si las moscas, alias: Vegeta y compañía.

- Creo que ya se como podré convencerte, -dijo con una sonrisota el chibi pelinegro- ¿recuerdas que hace 10 años Bra te hizo la travesura de rayarte todos los archivos de la Corporación Capsula y te echó la culpa?

- uuuhh! Por supuesto – dijo entre diente chibi Trunks que al parecer todavía no lo superaba – ¡ese día mi mamá me castigó con no poder salir de casa por dos semanas y la descarada recibió una medalla de oro de parte de mi papá!

- Y para colmo se comió… el maquillaje de tu mamá… y también te echó la culpa, aunque esa… no se la creyó… por tener pintados exageradamente los labios – decía Goten aguantándose las ganas de reír agarrándose la panza casi al borde de caer al suelo.

En ese momento chibi Trunks captó las intenciones de Goten, quería recordarle los pendientes que le debia Bra por años y que ella tenia que pagárselas tarde o temprano, ya llegó el momento, y más aprovechando que ahorita mismo era un niño de 5 años y ella ya era mayor de edad, pensando que unas travesuras a su linda hermanita no matará a nadie.

- jijiji ¿verdad que tengo la boca llena de razón?

Trunks no le podía negar en esa ocasión que tenía razón a pesar de que Goten tenía la fama de no ser muy inteligente que digamos, pero pensándolo bien... debió de ser inteligente para haber ligado con muchas chicas durante todos estos años, pero con esa carita de inocente ¿qué chica se le puede resistir?, definitivamente su cabeza le estaba jugando bromas al pelilila por tanto pensar que ni sabía que su amigo de pelo azabache le estaba hablando, contandole su plan pero él ni lo escuchaba, hasta que el pelinegro se dio cuenta y lo comenzó a llamar, hasta el punto de que le estaba jalando del pelo, haciendo muecas, hasta insultarle para ver si se daba cuenta. Pero la paciencia del de kimono azul se le estaba agotando, en especial porque se la llevó media hora haciendo eso.

- ¡TRUNKS! - le gritó ya de mal humor Goten quien detesta que no le estén prestando atención, haciendo que el aludido se sobresaltara.

- ¡¿QUE QUIERES?! - contestó el pelilila ahora enojado.

- ¡Qué me prestes atención! ¿Acaso no escuchaste lo que te acababa de decir? - le preguntó de forma acusadora el hermano de Gohan mientras cruzaba los brazos y fruncia el ceño. Cosa que pasó desapercibido para el pequeño empresario de la Corporación Capsula.

- umm... -se quedó pensativo queriendo buscar alguna palabra, hasta que por fin- ¿de que estábamos hablando? -haciendo que el pequeño Son se fuera de espaldas, sabemos que Trunks es muy inteligente, pero incluso hay situaciones en que termina siendo un despistado, ¿una prueba? perderse en sus pensamientos mientras que Goten le está hablando, por lo mismo el de pelo azabache no lo pudo creer y se desmayó cuando cayó.

* * *

Volviendo con la familia Vegeta Briefs...

Bra estaba parada sin decir ni una palabra mientras observaba con desagrado a sus padres discutiendo, ¿la razón? estaban peleándose que de quien heredo su prodigioso cerebro, de Bulma o de Vegeta. La verdad casi ni prestaba atención al problema que tenía enfrente... pero se hizo ruidoso el asunto y comenzó a irritarse, hasta tenía la típica pose de brazos cruzados y frunciendo el ceño mientras tiene los ojos cerrados, y mas le irritaba que ni la tomaran en cuenta a pesar de ya ser mayor de edad, por lo mismo su amiga Pan llevaba un buen rato desde que se había ido por los ruidosos de sus _lindos_ padres.

- ¡Ya te dije! ¡Mi hija se parece casi en todo a mí! -provocando que Bra le saliera una gota en la sien todavía irritada.

- ¡Claro que no! ¡Ella no es una mujer vulgar como tú, además heredó parte de mi personalidad mostrando ser una orgullosa princesa de los saiyayin! - el comentario de su padre si fue halagador porque era cierto, pero la hermana de Trunks se quedó confundida con la parte de "mujer vulgar", y solo se limitó a suspirar, pero por si acaso tenía en sus manos la pistola para reducir la edad porque se sentía tentada a probarla con sus padres.

- ¡Ah! con que mujer vulgar, eh? - contestó Bulma con ironía y posando sus manos en la cadera - pues se nota que te encanta, ya que fuiste tú quien se casó con _esta mujer vulgar_ - dijo lo ultimo haciendo énfasis y señalando se a si misma con orgullo para hacer enojar al príncipe, pero lo que no sabia es que también su pequeña princesa estaba enojándose más.

Y ahí van de nuevo con su pelea verbal, puede que Bulma no sea fuerte físicamente, pero su actitud es la única que coincide con la de Vegeta, se debió de imaginar que así se llevaban las mujeres saiyayines con sus parejas, ¡que horror! menos mal que su Bra es una chica educada, sociable y está siempre a la moda, pero por desgracia heredó el orgullo de su padre. La discusión continuaba hasta que la menor de la familia Vegeta Briefs ya se le había acabado lo poco que le quedaba de paciencia.

- ¡Ya basta! - gritó Bra ganándose la atención de sus padres, cuando eso pasó les disparó con la pistola para reducir la edad esperando ver a unos infantes, pero el resultado fue otro, sus padres seguían siendo adultos pero más jóvenes, se veían exactamente iguales, en la época en la que Bulma tuvo a Trunks, ella tenía el cabello liso corto hasta el cuello, vestía unos jeans que se ajustaban a su figura y usaba una blusa color guinda con cuello cerrado. En cuanto a su padre, bueno... su primera impresión fue volver a verle el cabello con forma de flama y no que lo tenga corto, admitió que su padre se veía mejor así y vaya que resaltaba más porque ahora tenía puesto su traje de saiyayin. Nunca lo vio vestido así ni en fotos por el simple hecho de que el príncipe odiaba las fotografías con toda el alma en esos años. Bulma y Vegeta se quedaron en shock, les acababa de disparar su pequeña hija con su experimento, y Bra solo se limitó a decirles.

- ¡Ahora, búsquense una habitación y hagan su escándalo allá! - para después retirarse dejando más sorprendidos a sus padres.

* * *

**Bueno, en realidad este capitulo era para Goten y Trunks pero como siempre... me termino desviando, haber si en otro capitulo los pongo de protagonistas o algo por el estilo.**


End file.
